


I don't even like my chemical romance

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Crack, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High school au vampire gerard xddddd frerard don't like don't read!!! XD





	I don't even like my chemical romance

Gerard woke up but he was dead because be was a campire so he left to school and saw a hottie thottie namrd frank. Greard said, “hi cutie im gerard i have sharp teeth.”

“hot,” frank supplies. He turns to gerald and kisses him but then there's blood and gerard goes “ooooh go awat i am vampire and will drink your blood if you do not leave.”

Ill never forget u frank replies as he runs away. He joins a band and becomes emo. Years l8r. He sees gerard on a hot summer night and they have a hotter, summier makeout session. They fall in love and both become vampires for eternity.

 

The End


End file.
